The Fate of those who Accept
by Chibi-Neko-San
Summary: The hard shell of a man finally melts when an innocent life is endangered. Zuko reveals compassion from under his cold mask. Will he discover his other half, dormant from the years after dueling his father, or will he forever remain an avenger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ****the Girl**

One afternoon, Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were at the market. Prince Zuko was waiting as his uncle marveled at the many things he saw, his patience wearing away. "Hurry up, Uncle. We don't have all day. I have to be on the Avatar's trail before nightfall." "Don't worry Prince Zuko. Just relax and take a look around." Uncle Iroh replied with calm. "Grrrr…" Zuko got angry and stomped the ground, sending a bit of fire in the air from his clenched fists. "Fine. But be ready by sunset." He said and walked away. He was deep in thought, unaware that Iroh was behind him. He stepped into a dead end where he saw a firebender warrior about to strike a girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal it…" she said pleadingly. "Yeah, I'm sure. And we'll see to it that it never happens again" replied the warrior with a smirk on his face.

He was just about to strike her with fire when Prince Zuko stopped him. "What are you doing?" He shouted at the firebender. "She was stealing from one of the merchants. It's my duty to keep dirty thieves like her away. And it's none of your business anyway." "What was she trying to steal?" "Fruit." "You were about to kill because of fruit? You fool." Prince Zuko said with disgust. "Here" he gave the warrior the money for the fruit "Come on" he commanded the girl. She silently followed. The warrior in the mean while tells his comrades about Prince Zuko and soon the story reaches to Commander Zao. "Prince Zuko is even more pathetic than I thought. That soft hearted fool…. He'll never earn his honor back." The Commander said to himself.

At the market, Prince Zuko finds out that his uncle saw everything. "That was very brave of you. But you know that Commander Zao will here of this and make a fool of you, don't you?" Uncle Iroh asked with curiosity. "I don't care what he says. He underestimates my power and one day, he'll see." They walked silently to the ship Uncle Iroh went aboard, Prince Zuko followed but the girl stopped. Prince Zuko turned back to check on her. "I don't have all day, we have to leave now" he said, gesturing for her to come along. There was something in her that he liked. She nodded and followed silently. On the ship, Uncle Iroh gave her a spare room. "What is your name, child? If you're going to travel with us, I need to know that much atleast." "My name is Sakura. And thank you…" she gave no reason for her thanks but Iroh understood. "Sakura….that's an interesting name… and a nice one." Prince Zuko said, taking them by surprise. Sakura smiled and bowed her head down. "Uncle, tell the captain to head north." Iroh left. "Thank you so much for saving me. May I know the name of my savior?" she asked softly. "Why would you care?" he said bitterly "I'm sorry." She responded. Prince Zuko broke the long silence "Get settled in. We're going to be traveling for sometime." As he left he said, "By the way, I'm Prince Zuko." She stood there thinking for a moment and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ** **the Silent Town**

Aang and his friends were making their way from the Earth Kingdom capital. But it did them no good to stop because they had no money to buy food except for the fish Sokka earned from the fisherman at the market. "I'm starving. That fish hardly lasted in my stomach" Sokka moaned. "Don't worry; we're heading to Hyshono, another part of the earth nation." Aang replied optimistically. "So, it's not like we have money to buy anything." "You'll see!" The ride over the waters was long and it would be three days until they reached Hyshono. At nightfall, they made a stop at a town on a small island. "You don't think these people might keep us in for the night, do you?" Katara asked Aang. "Dunno…." He answered with doubt. "Let's find out…" Sokka said and went to one of the villagers. "Hey. Ummmm… would you be kind enough to let us stay with you for the night?" "NO…" replied the man sternly. "He sure is nice." Sokka said sarcastically. So they went on, each taking turns to ask someone if they could spend the night in shelter. But the only answer they got was 'NO'.

"This is hopeless. We might as well keep traveling." Sokka muttered under his breath. "Well, Appa's tired, too." Aang said. "Where is Appa anyway?" asked Sokka. "He's resting by a bush…don't worry, nobody will notice…" "Yeah, sure. A three ton bison…" "Stop being such a pessimist!" Katara yelled. "Well, I'm hungry and tired." "We all are." Everyone remained silent. Once again, they continued to ask the villagers until finally one let them in, but with great haste. "Hurry inside." She told them. "Thank you so much! I was wondering, why are these people Katara asked not knowing how to describe the people. "They are afraid. They think you might be Fire Nation spies. The soldiers come here every evening to collect our tax. So the people thought might have been them. They haven't arrived yet, maybe in the morning. I saw you three asking the entire time and realized you weren't spies. But you must leave in the morning because the soldiers will come tomorrow, and if they see that you're not one of the villagers, you'll be captured."

The lady prepared a meal for them; Soup and bread. "Oh man, this soup is sooo good!" Sokka complimented, eating viciously. "Thank you! Nobody's ever complimented me that well before." the lady replied. Katara in the meanwhile was looking around and spotted a photo. "What about your husband?" "He went to war. There was a point when men were being drafted into the war because no one dared interfere." she said sadly "And you haven't heard from him since?" "No…" The night went by fast. Everyone fell asleep quickly not noticing that it was late into the morning. "Wake, please hurry..." the lady pleaded, trying to shake them awake. "They're here!" "Who's here?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes. "The soldiers." Sokka, Aang, and Katara got dressed as quickly as possible. "What now?" Katara asked. "Leave through the back door so they don't see you. But please be careful…." She said ushering them out of the room. "But what can we do to repay you?" Sokka asked. "Just having you all stay here and give me company was payment enough. I'm just an old lady who really doesn't want anything but her husband by her side..." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You'll see him one day." Katara said, wiping off the tear and smiled. They left the house and at the last minute Aang stopped, "Thank you." He told her. She nodded and that was the last they saw of the kind lady.

_Why didn't I ask what her name was?_ Aang thought as they rode on Appa. "Everything okay, Aang?" Katara asked. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about that lady." "Don't worry Aang, I'm sure she'll be fine, and I hope she meets her husband again some day." Sokka just sat there silently, thinking about her too, as they rode off into the distant horizon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ** **the Encounter; part 1**

Appa reached Hyshono in the afternoon. Everyone seemed content because they had a parcel of food. At first, no one knew of it until Sokka started digging through the supplies and found it. They figured it was the lady who'd been kind enough to let them in that night. "Welcome to Hyshono!" Aang said happily. "So, what are gonna do here?" Katara asked. "I have a friend here. His name is Meko. He's a great fisherman and knows a lot of great games" "Uh Aang, it's been hundred years, how do you know he's still _here_?" Katara asked worriedly. Aang frowned for a moment and then replied cheerily "You think and worry too much. I'm sure he's still here." Sokka once again was hungry and Momo was taunting him with the piece of blubbered seal jerky the lady had given. "Come back!" He shouted, trying to capture the mischievous animal. "Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're heading, you'll get the best fish you'll ever taste! I forgot to mention, Meko's a really really good cook." "Fish, here I come." Sokka said, his mouth watering as if he could smell the scent wafting through the air. They walked for sometime through the village.

Prince Zuko tried to be on the Avatar's trail and was sure he'd gone to Hyshono or somewhere nearby. "I'm telling you Uncle, they're over there." Zuko insisted. "Okay. But I'm just saying, maybe you should give it a day, when they fly off, you can carry on your chase." "I don't have a day!" He shouted. Sakura was in her room. She didn't know if she could trust them yet she felt that it was a disrespectful feeling because Prince Zuko had saved her life. "Tell the Captain to stop at Hyshono's port." Hr instructed one of the crew members. "Yes Sir." The member replied curtly. Hence, they arrived at their destination.

Aang in the meanwhile was having trouble finding Meko. "Are you sure this is where he lives?" Sokka asked Aang. "I'm sure of it." "Well, we've already spent most of the day searching; we better find somewhere to spend the night." "Okay, there's a clearing in the forest." Aang instructed Sokka where it was. The plan was that Katara and Aang and Momo buy more supplies for the trip while Sokka sets up camp. "Why do I have to do all the hard stuff around here?" Sokka said to himself.

Prince Zuko, Iroh, and Sakura got off the ship. "Prince Zuko, what if the girl tries to escape?" Iroh whispered to his nephew. "Frankly, I don't care. I let her come because she had nowhere to go. If she runs of and gets herself in danger, it's her fault." He answered. His uncle shrugged. _Should I really trust them? I mean, he saved me and all, but what if I'm only in more danger? Now's my chance to escape._ Sakura finally decided. She made a dash for it. Prince Zuko didn't notice but Iroh did. "Uh, I know you said you didn't care, but Sakura's gone." "WHAT?" Zuko screamed. "Find her, now!"

"Well, looks like I'm finished setting up." Sokka said with pride. "I'm going to look for some nuts or something….so bored" As he started to walked, someone crashed into him. He fell back. "Owwwww….." He rubbed the side of his head. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the stranger asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you hurt or anything?" "No, I'm fine as well, thanks." "Who are you anyway?" Sokka queried. "My name is Sakura. Do you know Prince Zuko? I was wi-" "Yeah, we know him. Sokka, get away from her…she might be a spy." Katara warned as she came from around the bend in the path along with Aang. "No, you don't understand!" she pleaded. All Sokka could do is stare helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"I will find her…" Prince Zuko promised…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Encounter; part 2**

"Why have you come here?" Aang asked defensively. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your camp site. I was running from Prince Zuko." Sakura replied sadly. "What did he do to you?" Katara asked softly. "Nothing. He saved my life." Sakura lowered her eyes, feeling guilty for running away like that. "He did what?" Sokka said surprised. She told them the whole story. "Okay, you're welcome to accompany us. We're heading to the North Pole." Sokka told her. "Since when were you the leader?" Katara asked. "I think Sokka's a great leader." Aang said, trying to break them up. "See, atleast _some _people appreciate it." Later in the night, Katara woke Aang up. "I don't trust her Aang." She said worriedly. "Why not?" "Well, since Prince Zuko's been after you, there have been a lot of crazy things happening and I don't think we should take the risk of letting her stay with us. What if she betrays us; she could be a spy." "Hmmmmmm…. I see your point. We'll think about it tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep." _I can't believe I deserted Prince Zuko like that. I have to go back. _Sakura thought. She quietly snuck out of camp and left. Everything was dark and she couldn't see. "So you're just gonna leave like that? No good bye?" Sokka asked from behind her. "I have to go." She said hastily, trying to push Sokka out of the way." "To Prince Zuko?" he queried, holding her hand so she couldn't run. "I'm not a spy, I promise with all my heart." "Fine" he whispered, letting her go. She ran and ran and bumped into someone. Then she saw a burst of fire, slowly illuminating the forest, she saw it was Prince Zuko.

He pulled her hand along the way to the ship. Silently they walked into her room. "How dare you just run away like that? You fool, you could have gotten lost." He shouted. _He actually cares… _Sakura thought. _No one else has ever worried about me before. _"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I could trust you." "Then why did you come aboard my ship that day?" Zuko asked but left before she could answer. Sakura sat on the floor silently with her head bowed down, her heart was tearing up inside. _How could I have deserted him_? "I will never leave his side again." She whispered to herself. "If you truly mean that, then he'll never let you out of his sight and protect you forever." Iroh said "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing." He stepped from behind the door. "But I mean what I say. His heart's been stolen, you must cherish it. Prince Zuko's gone through a lot for the past two years. He can't afford being hurt again."

Sokka went back to camp and went to sleep. _I hope she knows what she's doing. _"Guys! Where's Sakura?" Aang yelled. "She's gone?" "Yeah." "Sokka, wake up, Sakura's run away." Sokka knew. "That's terrible!" He said, trying to act surprised. "I have a feeling you'd know what happened to her." Katara said suspiciously. "What? Why are you accusing me of her disappearance?" "Because you're the one who's taken a liking to her." "No!" Sokka said, thinking about Suki, the warrior he'd met on Kyoshi. Katara forced the truth out of Sokka, holding their food for ransom. "You are so evil!" he muttered under his breath. "So you let her escape. And you say you don't like her." "I don't, I never will." _So, he does like someone, I wonder who._ Katara thought. "Maybe we should just forget about this." Aang said. "We have to get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Together**

_I wonder if she feels the same way _thought Prince Zuko as he passed Sakura's room. Then he decided to wake her up. It was already afternoon. "Get up. You can't possibly sleep all day." He said. She just groaned and turned around. "Fine then, you'll go with out your meals all day." She sat up, the sunlight blinding her for a second. "I'm not of much use to you. So what's the point in me waking up?" "Just hurry up and head down to the galley." She nodded but Prince Zuko stood there, gazing into her eyes. And for that moment, it seemed to Sakura that everything froze. It was an odd feeling. Finally, she broke the silence. "Okay, I'll hurry." Zuko left.

Sakura got ready and went to the galley. She silently sat down opposite of Iroh. "What do you want to eat?" He queried. "Ummmm…" "I recommend some Ginseng tea and chestnut bun. It's delicious." "Okay." She wondered if it really would taste good. _Oh well, it's worth a try…_ "Bring some tea and chestnut buns for her." Iroh commanded the cook. "Would you like Ginseng tea or any other type?" The cook asked. "I'll have Ginseng. Thank you." She replied with a smile. The cook came out with her meal shortly. At first she hesitated with the bun, _chestnut, what's chestnut?_ "Don't worry, it'll taste good" Iroh told her, noticing her hesitation. _Okay, here it goes._ She took a bite. "Do you like it?" Sakura nodded, unable to answer with her mouthful.

She finished quickly. "That was very good!" She said to the cook cheerily. He couldn't help but smile. Just then, Prince Zuko entered. "Are you done eating?" "Yes" "Come on." He said, pulling her along. They went to the deck. The sea was glistening in the light. It was as if the sea was set ablaze. A warm breeze rushed past them. They stood there, near the rail, silently. "So many thoughts go through my mind, and there are so many answers I can't find." Prince Zuko said in a low voice. "Don't worry; you will restore your honor. A name without honor is a name not worth fighting for." Sakura sat down, she felt a little awkward. Prince Zuko sat down as well. She rested her head on his shoulder without even thinking, and he put his arms around her. "I lo… never mind." Sakura weakly smiled. "I do too." They sat there for some time, she in Prince Zuko's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Memories**

"So, where are we heading to next?" Sokka asked. "Ummmm…." Aang took the map from Sokka, looking puzzled. Katara shook her head. "Here, let me take a look", she took the map. "Here's a good place to stop. It's a really beautiful part of the Earth Kingdom." "Let me see" Sokka said, shoving Katara aside. "Hey, this is the place mom used to tell us about when we were young." He said in a low and sad tone. Katara nodded. Aang, noticing the sorrow, tried changing the subject. "So, have you discovered any new water bending moves Katara?" She just sat there, a glassy look in her eyes showed. "Sokka?" Aang inquired. "Yeah?" "Is Katara going to be okay? I'm sorry if this is my fault." "Aang, it's not your fault at all. Memories just occur, and many emotions follow." That's all Sokka said. Aang bowed his head down and turned around.

_I have no clue where the Avatar is and all I can think about is Sakura._ Thought Prince Zuko as he stared at the map. _Nothing seems right anymore. I can't concentrate. _"Aaaarrg" he screamed, his head buried in his hands. Just then Iroh appeared and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Prince Zuko. We will find the Avatar; the crew is trying their hardest to follow his trail." "I know. But I can't think clearly any more. What do I do? No matter how hard I try, _she's_ always in my thoughts." Iroh just sighed and fell into deep thought, "So you are…" "Are what?" Prince Zuko asked defensively. "That is for me to know and you to find out." Zuko didn't bother asking any further because he knew nothing else could be pressed from his uncle. Suddenly, one the crew members came running into the control room, "Sir, there has been sighting of the Avatar." _And I keep thinking about what the Avatar said, if we could have been friends before the war… What difference does it make, firebender, earthbender, and waterbender…We're all people._

_Where should we stop?_ Thought Aang. _Saiyuki is a great place, but it brings back memories to Katara and Sokka, even though he doesn't show it. And I know how it feels. _He decided to stop in a kingdom near Saiyuki. They arrived in a few hours. "Where are we?" Katara asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She'd fallen asleep, thinking about her mother. "Welcome to Kiro!" "It looks pretty nice. Let's get something to eat first." Sokka said. He went to a stall. "Mmmmmm… these noodles smell sooo good." Aang and Katara followed. Aang got his noodles first, so he went to sit down while the other two waited. There, he overheard two men talking, "The Fire nation's gonna attack Saiyuki. The Emperor isn't sure of what to do. I heard he's gonna have some strong defenses and stuff." Said one man. The other replied, "I heard that the attack is just a rumor. These days, you just don't know what to believe." "Yeah…" The two men left, leaving Aang with fear. "What's the matter? Don't you like the noodles?" Katara asked. "No. They're fine and so am I. There's nothing wrong."

Prince Zuko stopped at a port near Kiro. "So they're in Saiyuki?" He asked the fortune teller. "Now, I didn't say that, did I? I said that memories of the ones you seek have painful memory of their loved one who spoke so highly of it." "What's that supposed to mean?" "That's for me to know and you to find out" "Why have I been hearing that line all day? Come uncle, I've wasted my time here." Prince Zuko said angrily. "There's much you don't understand." Iroh said softly. Prince Zuko just sighed. He was tired of everyone speaking in riddles. "We should leave." He told his uncle. "Wait. Let's just look around. We've stopped so we might as well take a rest. Let's go to Kiro."

"Aang, something is bothering you. Tell me." Katara said when Sokka ran of to buy some drinks. "No, I can't. I'm sorry. You'll be sad." "Please tell me. If it's got something to do with me or Sokka, haven't we got the right to know?" She asked worriedly. "Fine." And so Aang told Katara what he'd heard. "Oh." Katara looked down. Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't think it's true." Aang said comfortingly. "I don't want to stay here and find out." "Okay, we'll leave as soon as Sokka returns. "Don't tell him. He'll be shattered inside. He doesn't show it, but I know he feels sorrow and pain." Sokka returned. "Okay! Here are your drinks." He said cheerfully. "Thanks! We should get going now." "But why? Shouldn't we take a break?" "No, we've got a long ride ahead of us." Sokka nodded. They took off on Appa.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." Iroh said. "Ooh, noodles." Then, a crew member came to them, "The Avatar just left! We've got his trail." "Come on Uncle. We'll get noodles somewhere else." But Iroh refused to move until he got his meal. "Okay, let's go." They got o the ship. "Good, we're on his trail." "You want some?" Uncle Iroh asked, holding up some noodles with his chopsticks.


End file.
